


Ginny's New Pet

by MarquisDeGlad



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bondage, Catgirl, Dom Ginny Weasley, F/F, Forced Relationship, Genital Piercing, Human Pet, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Mind Control, Polyjuice Potion, Rape/Non-con Elements, Transformation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-26 20:10:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20748050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarquisDeGlad/pseuds/MarquisDeGlad
Summary: Ginny decides Hermione would make a perfect bondage pet, and with the Room of Requirement and a little magic, she will be.





	Ginny's New Pet

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a friend who gave permission for me to post it. Hope you enjoy, my fellow degenerates!

“Ginny, this isn’t exactly what I had in mind...”

“Well you said you needed somewhere quiet to talk about something intimate. I think this covers both bases.”

Hermione looked scandalized.

“Yes, but I did not mean a sex dungeon!”

“Yeah, but this way once you’re done talking, we can get to the fun stuff!”

“Ginny, I- Wait, what? You didn’t think I meant- Oh, Ginny, I’m sorry. I mean, I’m flattered, but I wanted to talk to you about your brother, not you, and I-”

Ginny smirked.

“Oh, I know. That’s the other reason I had needed the room of requirement to be a dungeon.”

Confusion flashed across Hermione’s face.

“What… what do you mean?”

Ginny slipped her wand out of her robe.

“That I’m not giving you a choice here. _Petrificus Totalus!_”

“_EEEP!_”

The brunette witch fell to the floor, rigid as a statue. Ginny stood over her.

“Don’t worry, ‘Mione. I’m only going to keep you paralyzed for a little bit.”

Hermione’s eyes darted around in fear. She couldn’t understand why Ginny was doing this to her. They were supposed to be friends!

“_Wingardium Leviosa._”

Hermione levitated into the air, her mind still racing in nervous confusion. This had to be a prank. That was it. Ginny was just scaring her, probably didn’t like the idea of someone dating her brother. That had to be it.

Ginny floated Hermione over to a St. Andrew’s Cross, locked her to it, then un-paralyzed her.

“Ginny stop this! You’ve proved your point, you don’t want me dating Ron, now let me go! Honestly I thought you were better than this.”

Ginny burst out laughing.

Hermione glared.

“This is funny to you?”

Ginny struggled to catch her breath.

“You really thought this was about Ron? Hermione, this is all about you.”

Hermione paused.

“What?”

Ginny rolled her eyes.

“For a girl who gets such high marks, you really are slow. Oh well, good thing I’m not interested in you for your brain. _Evanesco._”

Hermione’s clothes vanished, leaving her utterly exposed in the, she now realized, rather chilly dungeon.

“GINNY! Give me my clothes back this INSTANT! And let me down from this thing immediately!”

Hermione shook her restraints angrily. 

Ginny just gave her a condescending look.

“I think I’ll like you better once you’re gagged. But, first thing’s first...”

Hermione’s eyes bulged.

“You are most certainly _not_ gagging me! When the school finds out about this they’ll-what is that?”

Ginny was uncorking a small bottle.

“Just some specialized polyjuice potion I had the room provide. Ron told me about your little incident in your second year.”

Hermione flushed with shame, then anger.

“No. Absolutely not. Ginny, this has gone on quite long enou-_uggggg!_”

Ginny poured the potion into Hermione’s mouth, then clapped a hand over her lips, and pinched her nose, forcing the girl to swallow.

“_Uck!_ Ginny, you bitch! What did you just- Oh god no...”

The changes started happening fast. Her ears moved up her head, and shifted into fuzzy cat ears. Her tongue got rougher. Her teeth, pointier. Her nose shrank into a cute little snout. Her hands and feet shifted into paws, and her legs and forearms sprouted soft fuzz. A fuzzy tail grew out of her back.

Ginny almost clapped with excitement.

“It worked perfectly! You look so cute!”

Hermione’s face was icy.

“Ginny. Turn me back. Now.”

Ginny picked up a huge red ballgag.

“I think it’s time you were quiet, pet.”

If looks could have killed, Hermione’s would have worked faster than a killing curse.

“That thing is not going in my mouth! Don’t you dar-mmmmmpppphhhh!”

Ginny locked the gag tightly in place, then patted Hermione’s cheek.

“Should have kept your mouth shut for once, pet. By the way, if that potion worked correctly, those changes are permanent.”

Hermione’s eyes went wide with shock. Then she thrashed, screaming into her gag in rage and disbelief. 

Ginny giggled again.

“Oh, hush, this is a great look for you. Now, let’s get you some proper bondage!”

Ginny got some rope from a nearby hook on a wall.

As Hermione screamed into her gag and shook her head back and forth, Ginny tied her in an intricate, incredibly tight rope harness, crisscrossing her body, squeezing out her boobs, and ending with a double crotchrope digging deep into her pussy.

Ginny admired her work.

“Needs something else. Oh, a leash!”

From a nearby shelf, Ginny grabbed a thin chain leash, with a loop of leather on one end, and a hinged ring on the other.

“Guess where this goes, ‘Mione.”

Hermione was puzzled, then she realized where Ginny was looking. She instinctively tried to cross her legs, but being strapped to a cross prevented that. All she could do was blush, shake her head, and protest into her gag. 

The protesting turned into desperate begging when Ginny opened the ring, and revealed its ends to be wickedly sharp needle-points.

“Don’t worry, it’s sterile.”

That wasn’t what Hermione was concerned about, and she thrashed as much as she could in her restraints as Ginny knelt down, ring moving ever closer to Hermione’s pussy.

“If you don’t stop moving, I might miss and stab you somewhere else. Or worse, tear it off. Now _hold still!_”

Hermione froze, as much from fear of the damage Ginny had described as from the sudden threatening tone in the redhead’s voice.

The ring went through Hermione’s clit.

Hermione screamed.

Tears threatened to flow out of her eyes.

Ginny kissed her cheek, then tugged her new leash.

The tears came.

Ginny licked them off Hermione’s face.

“You’ll get used to it. And it’ll keep you nice and stimulated for me.”

Hermione stared at her tormentor, wanting to beg her to stop this, to let her go. Wanting to wake up and realize this was a bad dream.

“Still missing something… hmmm...”

Ginny’s wand pressed into Hermione’s tits.

“_Engorgio._”

Hermione gasped as her breasts swelled, the ropes now cutting into them painfully. Soon she had Double Ds.

Hermione moaned pathetically. Ginny clipped a pair of dangling weighted clamps to her nipples, which had gone hard from the cold.

Hermione yelped into her gag, then yelled as Ginny gave the weights a flick, letting them swing and tug on Hermione’s now very sensitive nipples.

“You look really, really hot. Just so you know.”

Hermione swore at her.

“You sound so cute with that gag.”

Hermione swore even more.

Ginny just went to a small box on a table.

“One last thing. Well, ok, a few things really, I guess. I had the room prepare some permanent measures.”

Hermione paused.

“Mmmmph?”

Ginny held up a scroll.

“This is official withdrawal from Hogwarts to be privately tutored at home. It’s in your handwriting, signed and everything.”

Ginny held up another scroll as Hermione stared in disbelief.

“This one is to your parents, explaining that you’ll be studying abroad for the next 6 months. That’ll give me enough time to work out a way for you to disappear forever.”

Hermione choked back a sob. Ginny couldn’t be planning to keep her like this _forever!_

Ginny held up one last item.

Hermione’s blood ran cold.

It was a belled collar, with a padlock, and a blank nameplate.

Hermione thrashed, shook her head, did everything she could, but the collar went on.

Ginny smirked.

“This is a special enchanted collar, but you probably already guessed that. Want to guess what it does?”

Hermione waited, in dread and anticipation of the answer to Ginny's rhetorical question.

“All I have to do is pick a new pet-name for you. It’ll appear on the tag, and then as long as you’re wearing that, you’ll have to obey any order I give you.”

Hermione’s eyes went wide again. She shook her head in disbelief.

“Mmph! Mmmph!

“But that’s not the best part, believe it or not. The best part is that as long as you wear it, anyone other than me who sees you won’t recognize you, and won’t find anything strange about you being my pet!”

Hermione was rendered speechless. Her eyes were like billiard balls, with tiny pinpoint pupils in them, staring at Ginny.

“I’ll be able to parade you around school like a sexy familiar. Everyone will still see how hot you are, but they’ll never know it’s you, and not even the professors will scold me! You just need a name...”

Hermione was shivering, but she didn’t know if it was from the cold or from the fear gnawing at her.

Ginny’s face lit up.

“Titty Cat! What do you think?”

That snapped Hermione out of it. She hated it. She flushed red with anger and swore at Ginny.

Ginny smirked.

“Perfect. Now, all I have to say is – _From this moment forward, my Pet, formerly known as Hermione Jean Granger, will henceforward be named Titty Cat._”

The name-tag glowed, then was engraved with cursive letters reading Titty Cat.

Hermione felt something subtle shift in the back of her mind.

Ginny unstrapped Hermione from the cross, and the cat-girl witch fell to the ground. She was about to run when Ginny spoke up.

“Titty Cat, don’t move!”

Hermione froze. She wanted to move, but her body wouldn’t let her.

“Now stand up and squeeze your tits!”

Hermione swore and screamed into her gag as her traitorous body obeyed, standing before Ginny and squeezing her boobs together like a whore, which, thanks to the harness and the engorgement spell, hurt considerably.

Ginny giggled, and actually clapped this time.

“This is perfect! Ok, you are never allowed to try and escape me. You can never tell anyone who you really are or what I did to you. And you can never try to get out of any bondage I put you in unless I expressly tell you to.”

Hermione cried openly as she felt herself internalize these rules.

Ginny tugged on her leash, making Hermione yelp in pain and arousal as her clit was pulled.

“Alright, Titty Cat, follow me!”

Hermione’s legs obeyed, as, still crying, she was led out of the room of requirement and into the school.

“We have some important letters to send. Then after that, I have a date with Luna. If it goes well, you can have a threesome with us!”

Hermione moaned into her gag as she was led to her new life.


End file.
